


Koala

by Hyuckieeeee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Child Huang Ren Jun, Child Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Child Zhong Chen Le, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, Parent Suh Youngho | Johnny, Parenthood, Single Parent Qian Kun, Single Parent Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Lee Donghyuck | Haechan's Parent, someone has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuckieeeee/pseuds/Hyuckieeeee
Summary: Hyuck is moody and quiet. Somethings are wrong.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Koala

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I love Johnny and cute Hyuck so I suddenly come up with this. Also, JohnKun is so underrated?! Like hello, they did be cute together lol.
> 
> I was stress and emotional so I just want to write a short sad Oneshot. (I cried, no clickbait)
> 
> Inspired by this super cute fanart, 
> 
> https://pin.it/1gc5LNq

Johnny really has no idea what is going on with Hyuck. He has been so clingy since he picks the boy up from his preschool. Hyuck is an affectionate child. He loves hugs and cuddles, it’s nothing new. But, the little boy has been hugging his leg, refusing to let it go even when Johnny wants to prepare dinner. He didn’t want the little bear-shifted-koala to be next to him when he is cooking, what if the hot oil splatter? He’ll get hurt. It’ll burn his skin. He loves the boy's golden skin as it is. He doesn’t need the boy to be crying all night because he feels that his skin is ruined.

“Baby bear….” Johnny sighs, giving up. “Are you okay? Hm?” 

Johnny bends down to unwrap the arms around his leg to allow him to crouch down next to the kitchen island, wanting to be on eye level with the boy. He releases his hold on the boy’s arms and holds the boy’s face in both his palm, squishing his cheeks when the boy refused to look at his face, surprises to see the teary eyes and trembled chin. “Hey. Baby... What’s wrong?” he whispers, refusing to overwhelm the boy any further.

“Appaaaa” the teary boy whining, dropping his head when a drop of tear fall down his squished cheek.

Johnny frowns, pulling the melancholy boy into his chest when great sobs escaped the said boy. Engulfing his sad little sunshine in his arms, rocking slowly from left to right, humming a familiar lullaby. Hyuck tucked his face on his father's shoulder, hugging Johnny tightly with his small arms around Johnny's neck as if Johnny will disappear if he let go of him.

“Do you want to tell me what upset you?” Johnny asks to which Hyuck nods even though he still hugging Johnny closely. Johnny can feel Hyuck's heated face when the boy placed his face on his neck. He gently strokes Hyuck’s nape before pulling away, taking a closer look at his son’s face.

His cute doe-eyes are red and swollen. His face has an obvious redness. Probably from crying or the irritation after the intense rubbing of his face on Johnny’s sweater a while ago. Hyuck sorrowful face breaks his heart, especially when the boy tries to suppress the sound of his hiccups, hands clutching the sweater.

“In-injunnie” The boy blurts out his best friend's name. 

Johnny tilts his head, watching the boy with furrowed brows. The teachers always told him that Renjun and Donghyuck are inseparable. They are stuck at the hips since day one. They nap next to each other, share the toy that they refused to share with others, and even share their lunch box. What did Renjun do to cause this great misery? He meets the boy a few times before. The boy is polite and sweet. What happens?

“What's wrong with Injun?” leaning forward to hear his answer.

“Injun didn’t come to school. Mr. Kim said he’s sick.” Hyuck whispers, as if saying it aloud will hurt Renjun.

Johnny let out a chuckled in relief. He has been so anxious thinking what upsets Hyuck so much to be in this mood. How can he not be anxious when his little one is tearing up without obvious reasons. Hyuck didn’t cry a lot growing up, the last time he cried was on his first day of preschool, scared to be left alone with strangers.

Donghyuck observes his father with a pout, “Appaaaa, why are you laughing? Injun is sick. What if he never comes to school again?”

Johnny sits on the floor, back resting against the island, placing the distressed boy on his lap “Is that why you are sad? Because of Injun absence? It must be hard for you” Hyuck nods, curling his small body against Johnny's chest, wrapping his father's arms around his little torso “Do you want to check on Renjun? Should we try calling his dad?” Johnny suggests holding the boy close, placing his chin on the boy's head, trying to cheer up the boy.

“Please,” the boy says, sitting up rubbing his tears-stained face with his little fists. 

Johnny hums in agreement before standing up to look for his cellphone, with Hyuck in his arms. Unlocking his phone, he scrolls the contact list to look for Renjun's dad’s contact, with Donghyuck prying his screen, impatient.

The call is answered after the second ring, “Hello?” Kun soft voice from the phone filling the silence between the two waiting duos.

“Hi. It’s me, Johnny, Donghyuck’s dad.” Johnny introduced himself. He meets Kun twice; once during the class trip to the zoo and once during the open day. Most things that he knows about Kun -that he an excellent cook, he can fly a plane, he also has a great voice and etc.- he heard from Donghyuck. The boy always gushes about Kun every time he meets said man. And in Johnny's humble opinion and the limited interaction he had with Kun, he can say that Kun is a great and loving man. Very soft-spoken and calm even when Renjun’s little brother, Chenle threw a fit about the hot weather at the zoo.

“Oh hi, Johnny. Why are you calling?”

“Uncle Kun?” Donghyuck calls out before Johnny had the chance to reply “Is Injun okay?”

“Yes Hyuck, it's me” Kun sounds glad to hear Donghyuck’s voice. “Injun is okay, he just had a little cold.”

“Will he come to school tomorrow?” Donghyuck asks, playing with his fingers. Johnny swaying side to side, trying to calm the anxious boy.  
“Yes. I think so. He seems better now than this morning. I think he can go to school tomorrow.” Kun explains Johnny can hear the sound of plates clattering over the phone. “Do you want to talk to Renjun?”

_He’s probably doing the dishes from dinner._

“I can?” 

“Of course you can.”

“Yes, please” Donghyuck pleas silently.

“One second okay, honey? I’ll get him” Kun replies before Johnny can hear the man talking in mandarin on the other side. 

_Kun has a nice voice._

A few seconds, after Johnny placed Donghyuck on the couch, a small voice is heard, “ Hello Hyuckie!” Renjun's voice instantly causes Hyuck to straighten up, face glowing. A sly smile appearing on his face, “Injunnie! Hi! Are you okay?”

Johnny left Hyuck in the living room, striding to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He throws a quick glance at the clock on the wall, it's already 8. He heats the leftover chicken soup from yesterday. While waiting for the chicken soup to heat up, he makes himself a cup of tea, quietly listening to Donghyuck chirping about his day at school without Renjun, to Renjun. 

After serving two bowls of chicken soup, he takes a seat on the island, silently sipping his tea, waiting for Hyuck to finish his conversation with Renjun.

A few minutes later, he can hear the patter of little feet running into the kitchen, “Appa, here.” Hyuck says, handing him the cellphone, “Uncle Kun wants to talk to you.”

“Thank you, baby.” he ruffles Hyuck’s hair, “ Eat for dinner.” Lifting Hyuck into the chair next to him before grabbing the phone, “Hello?”

“ah, hello. Hmm, thank you for letting Hyuck call Renjun. He has been in a nasty mood all day because he is sick and cannot go to school.”

Johnny laughs, “Hyuck has been so down and quiet ever since he came back home from school. He was hanging off my leg. I can’t even do housework. He was so devastated.” Johnny tells jokingly (it's true, he can't even do the housework but he tried not to make it seems like it bother him too much), playing with Hyuck hair. The boy is focusing on his favorite soup.

“Cuties. It seems like they can't live without each other.” Kun coos, his tone pleased.  


“Hyuck was crying before, I was just trying to comfort him.”

“He cried?”

“Yes, I asked him what happened then he broke down. I was so surprised.” Johnny explains, replaying the scene in his head.

“Ahhh seems like they gonna be best friends forever. We should get along well because if it's true, then we will be seeing each other a lot more in the future.” Kun declares.

“Of course. We too should be best friends.” Johnny can hear Kun's soft laugh.

“We should.” Kun murmurs under his breath “It's late. I need to get the boys ready for bed. Good night, Johnny.”

“Good night, Kun” Johnny reply, ending the call.

“Appa, why is your face so red?” Hyuck asks once Johnny grabbed his spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments make my day so, do left a comment :)
> 
> Have a good day.


End file.
